They Are Coming
by THGxTUCxPJO
Summary: The arrow flies into the force field and the screen goes black. This is what happens in District 12 once Katniss blows up the HG arena. Madge's final moments. One Shot GalexMadge.


If you haven't already noticed, I make one-shots based on the supporting characters Suzanne Collins just killed off. Did you realize that? All of her supporting Characters (well, about 95%) did not survive during Mockingjay. And I am here to finish there story.

P.S. If you are new to my stories, check out Cinnamon Bread- it is mainly about Gale's life in District 2 after Mockingjay ended.

This one is from Madge's Point of view (towards the end of Catching Fire) when Katniss blows up the arena.

Enjoy :)

* * *

The arrow flies into the force field and the television screen goes black. The whole district zaps into a blackout.

Our weak back-up generator gurgles to life and some electricity resumes in our home. My mouth hangs open and my words barely slip out, "It's working! Katniss has started the Revolution!"

"Madge," Father whispers from behind.

I turn around to find a grave, barren look etched onto his face. This cannot bare good news. Almost immediately, loud obnoxious beeping eminates from Father's study upstairs. This is not a good sign- at all.

Dread floods my body and before I know it, I am on my feet racing to the study to find the announcement that will proceed the beeping.

I enter through the French glass doors and find his television off in the corner. Red lights flash immensely and a private news caster soon appears.

"Attention: Bombing Planes have been sent to District 12-" Then the back up generator cuts to blackness.

I can't help but stare in shock at what is beginning to unfold. Katniss…the Revolution…bombs. Bombs. Bombs!

"They are going to bomb 12!" I scream, finally gluing the pieces together. "Father!" I flee down stairs, managing to shriek in terror along the way.

"What Madge?" He stands.

"The Capitol…sent planes…they are going to…bomb us." I pant. I can't stay still with the news. I have to tell somebody. I have to warn them. Gale.

"Gale!" I realize. He would know what to do.

"Madge!" Father reaches for my arm, but I am too quick to get away.

"I have to warn Gale!" I toss over my shoulder in a hurried panic.

Gale. It seemed weird at first, but Gale and I have apparently managed to develop some kind of friendship. We have watched every moment possible of the Hunger Games together. When it was painful for him to watch, I would be with him through thick and thin. During the times when they were not on, we would be together no matter what. We have seemed inseparable during these events. I am glad to say that I am his friend.

I run through the eerie silenced streets. People must still be figuring out what has just happened. Katniss- the Girl on Fire has just blown up the Hunger Games arena. Yes. The face of the rebellion. The Mockingjay.

It has been planned out for over a year now- the Rebellion. It started out with a golden mockingjay pin that was handed down to me by my Aunt who was lost in the Games. It took a while for the secret council to approve it, but it was worth it.

Then when the Reaping grew near, I, Madge Undersea, was planned to enter the Games. It took a lot of convincing to change my mind about this, but I soon agreed to be a piece in this well thought out plan to destroy the Capitol.

It is an underground secret association that our family and many others are apart of. The Rebels. We have thought out every step leading up to the overthrowing of the Capitol. I was supposed to be chosen at the Reaping (thanks to the rigging of the spies who worked at 12's Justice Building). Unfortunately, something happened along the way and Katniss ended up being the one to enter the Games.

I had no other choice but to hand over my job to her. I gave her the pin and had her promise that she would wear it into the arena. Thanks to one of our spies, who has been killed during interrogation, made sure that he created an image that would persuade the districts to lean towards the rebels; hence the Girl on Fire. So far, the plan has been a success. But the bombing is a surprise.

"Gale!" I yell, finally approaching his house. "Gale!"

His front door flings open and he stands bewildered in the doorway. "What is happen-" But I cut him off.

Tears begin to flow from my eyes and he grips my shoulders.

"Madge!" He shakes me.

I can't control the fear that is taken over my body. I break down and fall into his arms. He holds me into a tight embrace and I cling to him, certain that he will make things better.

"Katniss started the Revolution," I mutter.

I can sense the beaming glow creeping onto his face.

"This is great!" He laughs.

I dig my face into his shoulder. "No it is not."

"Why?" He asks, disbelief beginning to set in. I should be happy. This is what has been planned and it is finally happening. We are finally rebelling against the Capitol.

"They…they are sending bombs." I say loud enough for Gale to release me and put me at arms length.

"What?" He demands sharply.

"The Capitol is sending bombing planes," I say between sobs. "Gale, they are coming."

-Break—

His face falls and I let out a whimper.

"We need to warn the others. We have to get them out of here." He insists. He is taking this much better then I am.

"Where are would we take them Gale?" I ask, wiping my tears on my sleeve. He drops his hands and stares at the floor in deep thought.

"I-I have an idea. How long do we have till they reach us?"

"I don't know, about 15 minutes." I respond, sniffling.

"Great." He mutters under his breath. "Madge, gather your family and meet me in the meadow. Okay?"

"I don't know. I will try my best." I say forcing myself to be strong.

"Tell as many people as you can. Tell them to go to the meadow." He instructs. I nod slowly, and then gradually nod faster, in confidence. I can do this.

I turn to fulfill my order when a strange thought comes to mind.

"Gale," I turn around.

"Yes?" He turns around.

I run up to him and press my lips to his.

He seems shocked, but comfortable. "What was that for?" He smiles.

"I just want to say thank you for your friendship and everything you have done…and goodbye if I don't make it to the meadow in time." I slowly whisper.

"You will make it." He reassures.

But I have a hunch that I won't.

"Gale, I love you." I add. Better get this out now before it is too late.

"I love you too Madge." He whispers back, meeting my eyes.

"Goodbye."

"This isn't goodbye." He denies.

I smile and turn to sprint to my house.

-Break—

"We are being bombed!" I holler through the streets that I pass on the way to my house. "Everyone to the Meadow immediately!" I warn, pointing in the direction.

People begin to emerge from their houses with horrified screams and wails.

I can't help but run away from the sadness.

I burst through my house and call for my dad. "Father!"

He sits gloomily in the kitchen. "Father, we have to get to the Meadow!"

He is not responding. "Dad!" I scream. "We need to!" I shake him, but he is unresponsive. "Dad!"

He turns his head and croaks, "I can't, Madge."

"Yes, you can! We just have to get Mother from her bed upstairs. We can do this!" I fight, managing to not have tears reappear.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"My city, my poor city."

"What? We need to leave now! Come help me transport Mom!" I say in a rush, moving towards their room.

He does not budge.

"_Dad_!" I shriek.

I toss him aside and aim for Mother.

I run into her room and she weakly sits up. "Madge, what is happening?"

"Mother, the Capitol is bombing us. When need to get to the Meadow. Come on!" I grab her slippers. She barely puts them on when the roar of planes sound overhead.

"Oh no…" I whisper in fear. "Not yet. Not NOW!" I scream, tears surfacing once again. I grab mother by the arms and tug her downstairs.

We finally reach the first floor when the bombs begin to rain down on us.

And the last thing I remember is wondering if Gale made it out alive.


End file.
